Todo comenzó en un pueblo
by Blanquines
Summary: Puede que la vida de dos personas se cruce por primera vez en el pequeño río de un pueblo, pero eso es suficiente para cambiar y entrelazarlas para siempre. [AU] [EnglandxFem!Spain]


**Este fic forma parte del evento "1554 was the year". Un evento creado para conmemorar la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo está elaborado con una lista de ciento cincuenta prompts de los cuales _calor _y _levantar _ se encuentran en este capítulo.**

**Está ubicado en un AU y uso a Fem!Spain bajo el nombre de Isabel, aparte de esto no creo que deba aclarar nada más. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Hacía mucho calor y Antonio e Isabel habían ido al río a bañarse en un pequeño estanque de cuatro palmos escasos de profundidad y un lecho de lisas piedras grises y blancas. Su madre les observaba unos metros más allá, sentada en un banco de piedra a la sombra. Quizás ya no fueran tan pequeños pero Isabel seguía teniendo sólo cinco años y a saber qué podía pasar si la dejaba al cargo de su revoltoso hermano.

Comenzaron a chapotear en el agua y a mojarse el uno al otro, dejando de sentir tanto calor gracias al agua fría. En uno de los ataques acuosos de Isabel el agua destinada a su hermano no fue en la dirección pretendida y le dio a un chico rubio de ojos verdes que estaba en la orilla. No le conocía y eso era raro porque en aquel pequeño pueblo conocía a rodó el mundo a menos de vista o de que hubiesen pasado por casa en algún momento.

Le había empapado la camiseta y de la impresión se había caído de culo al suelo, desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó hasta él y salió del estanque subiendo al borde por unas piedras que hacían una pequeña escalera perfecta para sus cortas piernas.

– ¿Estás bien? – Isabel se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

– Un poco... Eh... Mojado– el chico tenía un fuerte acento extranjero.

– Me llamo Isabel. ¿De dónde eres?– su infinita curiosidad la empujó a preguntar, como siempre.

– Britain– ante la cara de desconcierto buscó la palabra en español.– ¿Inglaterra?

– ¡Eres inglés!– los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.– ¿Te has venido a vivir a España o has venido a pasar las vacaciones?

– Vivir.

Intercambiaron un par de frases más hasta que Antonio llamó la atención de su hermana para que volviese a jugar con él ya que tras su escapada para hablar con el chico se había quedado solo jugando con Gilbert, un chico albino de ojos rojos de la misma edad que Isabel, y era más divertido jugar los tres juntos. La chica se despidió del inglés y volvió corriendo donde estaba su hermano. Al ver que el rubio se marchaba le gritó.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– no se había presentado.

– Arthur– le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Juguemos un día juntos!

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Arthur y una enorme sonrisa de Isabel cada uno siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes, sólo que un poco más mojados.

El calor siguió acosando a la familia Fernández e ir al pequeño estanque a que los niños se bañasen y a que los padres disfrutasen de la frescura de la orilla del río. Allí los niños jugaban y chapoteaban a gusto y durante el día pasaban por allí prácticamente todos los chiquillos del pueblo.

Al principio Isabel iba allí esperando encontrarse a aquél niño rubio para poder jugar con él y presentarle a sus amigos Francis y Gilbert. Estaba convencida de que cuantos más fueran mejor se lo pasarían jugando pero él nunca aparecía.

Una tarde especialmente calurosa Isabel estaba con Francis jugando y chapoteando en el pequeño estanque bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de él, Françoise, cuando un agudo grito de sorpresa llamó la atención de ambos niños. Había sido Arthur quién lo había emitido tras haber sido empapado por segunda vez por Isabel que, como la vez anterior, estaba en el borde del estanque. Le había mojado justo cuando se dirigía a saludar a la niña tras llegar allí con su padre y su hermano buscando el fresco y la sombra, cosa que en el pueblo no abundaba.

Francis no pudo evitar reírse de él con una estridente risa que taladraba los tímpanos, parecía una rata mojada con todo el pelo sobre los ojos chorreando y la camiseta pegada al cuerpo.

– ¡Isa le has dado de lleno! ¡Buen tiro!

– ¿Estas bien? – su encuentro comenzó exactamente igual que el anterior, sólo que esta vez estaba el pequeño francés carcajeándose de fondo.

– Mojado.

– Lo siento– le sonrió. – ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

– Bueno… –le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su madre, quién estaba regañando a un chico pelirrojo, es decir, a su hermano Alistair que ya estaba haciendo travesuras.

Fue a meterse tal cual estaba al agua pero un grito de su madre le paró.

–Take off your shoes, Arthur!

– Okey, mum– este hizo lo propio y se los quitó sin desatar los cordones, a lo bruto, y su madre puso los ojos en blanco. Niños.

Los tres niños comenzaron a jugar y era muy obvio que a Francis no le gustaba el nuevo amigo de la española. Le echaba la mayor parte del agua a él y le ponía mala cara todo el rato, estaba celoso de que se llevase tan bien de repente con Isabel y su acento le irritaba.

– ¡El maravilloso yo ha llegado, kesesese! – Gilbert llegó corriendo, seguido por su padre que llevaba a su hermano pequeño en brazos, dormido.

– ¡Gil! – Isabel sonrió nada más verle. Su pequeño grupo estaba completo con su llegada. – Este es Arthur– señaló al rubio.

– Encantado– le tendió la mano educadamente pero antes de que el otro se la pudiese estrechar la apartó. – ¡Kesesese! – entró corriendo al agua. – ¡No eres digno de estrechar mi mano!

– Según él nadie es digno de darle la mano o jugar con él sin su permiso– Isabel le susurró a Arthur al oído.

Arthur se quedó quieto parpadeando. Ese niño era muy poco educado y gritón. No le gustaba, al igual que Francis. Bueno, se vengaría. Los otros tres ya estaban jugando de nuevo y Arthur aprovechó que el albino le daba la espalda para acercarse a él sigilosamente. Cuando ya estaba a un palmo escaso de él puso su pie delante de él y, con un empujón, le tiró al agua, empapándolo por completo.

Gilbert se levantó como pudo, chorreando, y, tras levantar la mirada lentamente, le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas. La guerra iba a comenzar en serio. Él y Francis se lanzaron una mirada que sólo podía significar una cosa: al ataque. Las trombas de agua no se hicieron esperar y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban los cuatros empapados y exhaustos.

Salieron del agua y se fueron con sus padres, quienes previendo lo que iba a suceder esa tarde, tenían toallas preparadas para secar a los pequeñines. Tras secarles, envolverles bien con las toallas y ponerles algo de ropa un poco menos mojada de la que llevaban los adultos decidieron que debían volver a casa antes de que se resfriasen con el pelo húmedo, ya que comenzaba a anochecer y una brisa gélida soplaba en la rivera del río.

A ritmo lento anduvieron por el camino de piedras que llevaba al pueblo y al legar a la plaza se separaron, cada uno yendo a su casa, tras la promesa de que los cuatro volverían a jugar juntos al día siguiente.

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí se acaba este corto capítulo. Espero no haberla cagado mucho con los niños y que os haya gustado. **

**Se admites reviews, ingleses,...**

**Un beso y hasta el próximo.**


End file.
